El nuevo cuerpo de Alma
by Francisca Emilia silva
Summary: Alma se encuentra encerrada en un cuerpo de muñeca y conoce al dueño de la tienda, ¿qué hará con ella? ¿Dónde la enviará?.


Alma contemplaba con horror a su alrededor. Como ella, cientos de muñecas inmóviles decoraban los estantes de la tienda. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, mirándola con intensidad. "¿Habrá modo de salir?"- se pregunto Alma, mientras sentía su corazón palpitando desbocado. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevara el resto aquí?"

En ese momento, unos pasos llamaron la atención de Alma. Desde una habitación interior de la tienda emergió un hombre colosal, más parecido a un cerdo que a un hombre: era calvo y rosado, de dos metros de altura, con un diámetro tal que hubiera sido imposible para cuatro niños rodearlo con los brazos. Tenía una mirada maligna, negra y profunda, enmarcada por dos finas cejas. Por la mirada de temor de los otros muñecos, supo que él era el responsable de su encarcelamiento. Aquel hombre se acercó a Alma, y dijo, con la voz más cruel que Alma hubiera escuchado nunca:

\- "Te estaba esperando, bonita".

Alma quería escapar, necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba asustada, pues no sabía que le haría el hombre. Intentó gritar, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Sus piernas no respondían, no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo. El hombre la tomo en brazos con delicadeza y la llevo a la habitación desde donde había salido. La puso sobre una mesa y extrajo de algunos de los cajones un vestido. Era azul cielo, con miles de enaguas de encaje blanco, con vuelos y dobleces por todas partes. Le quitó la ropa, y le puso encima el vestido celeste. Luego comenzó a maquillarla, mientras canturreaba una canción de cuna. En un espejo de la habitación, alma pudo ver su reflejo. Notó que el trabajo era asombroso. Por medio del maquillaje, el hombre estaba escondiendo todo signo de que era una niña de verdad: estaba pálida, con dos motas rojas en las mejillas, sus pestañas se veían negras y curvas, e incluso disimuló una cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Sobre la mesa había un cuaderno, en donde Alma pudo ver una lista larga de nombres. Supuso que se trataba de los niños que el hombre había logrado atrapar. Entre ellos, encontró su nombre, y al lado, escrita la palabra "vendida". Alma se asusto aún más. ¿A quien sería vendida? ¿A dónde la llevarían? ¿Se quedaría para siempre atrapada en un cuerpo de plástico? Entonces, el hombre dijo:

-"ya estas lista Alma... Sólo hay que esperar un día más y serás una hermosa muñeca."

En ese momento, una campanilla sonó desde el mostrador de la tienda, anunciando que alguien había entrado. El hombre se mostró extrañado e inquieto, pero salió al mostrador a atender al cliente. Alma escuchó desde el interior:

-"Señor Bernardo, no lo esperaba hasta mañana".-

Una voz masculina respondió:

-"Oh, es cierto, pero no podía esperar. Mi sobrina está ansiosa por su regalo. Ya sabe como son los niños…"

-Sí, sí, claro señor Bernardo, pero aún no está lista su muñeca...

-"¿Es que aún no la tiene?"- preguntó el visitante, con decepción.

-¡Pero claro que sí, señor Bernardo! Pero aún la estoy trabajando para que quede perfecta!

-¿podré al menos verla?

El hombre dudo. Pero luego dijo:

-"Adelante, señor Bernardo. Pase por esta puerta".

Entraron ambos a la habitación en donde estaba Alma. El comprador era un anciano pequeño, el cual, al ver la muñeca, sonrió complacido.

-"¡Esta maravillosa! Me la llevo ahora mismo"

-"¡Pero Señor, eso es imposible! Tiene que secarse el maquillaje y hay que almidonar la ropa..."

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Me la llevo! ¡No se diga más!

Y se acercó con paso seguro hacia Alma. El hombre saltó y se interpuso en el camino del anciano, pero fue demasiado tarde. El anciano tomó a Alma en sus brazos. En ese momento, Alma sintió algo extraño en su interior, como que era removida otra vez de su cuerpo para entrar en otro. Notó con sorpresa que volvía a tener dominio de su cuerpo. Vio en ese momento su oportunidad para salir huyendo de la tienda. El hombre calvo cogió a la niña por el brazo, pero Alma fue más rápida. Corrió hacia el mostrador de la tienda, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, dejando atrás el sonido de las campanillas. Comenzó a correr calle abajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero después de un momento, sintió un cansancio inusual. Paró para recuperar el aliento, y al hacerlo, pudo ver su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de las vitrinas que daban a la calle. Lo que vio la aterró. ¡No era ella, era el anciano que quería comprarla! ¡Había quedado atrapada en un cuerpo ajeno! Por un instante, pensó en volver a la tienda a recuperar su cuerpo, pero en ese momento vio al hombre calvo saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta de la tienda de muñecas. Alma titubeó un momento, hasta que tomó una decisión. Prefería quedarse así que volver al infierno del que había salido por suerte. Jadeando, continuó corriendo hasta perderse calle abajo.


End file.
